Victory for Hawkins
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: Curt Hawkins is desperate to break is Goldberg-esque losing streak, and is willing to take on anyone to get the victory that's eluded him since his victory over Apollo Crews on Smackdown. The task seems impossible, but will another dominant superstar help Hawkins get the victory that he's looked for for so long?


Victory for Hawkins

'Face the Facts' by CFO$ plays throughout the arena, responded by a mixed reaction from the crowd. Curt Hawkins came to the ring with an arrogant look on his face as he headed to the ring with his trusty cane. Curt Hawkins has a streak of almost 160 straight losses, with opponents ranging from Braun Strowman to Finn Balor to even Heath Slater. He was determined to make the RAW after the 25th Anniversary special his night. Curt asked for a microphone, and took a few breaths.

"Well, it looks like RAW is 25 years old. RAW wouldn't be this old if it wasn't able to break its losing streak against WCW in 1998, and I want to do the same thing tonight. So, whoever's back there, come on down and be the next member of the Star Factory!" Curt emphatically declared while pointing his cane at the entrance way. A few seconds later, 'Next Big Thing' blasted through the speakers, signaling the arrival of the WWE Universal Champion, Brock Lesnar with his advocate, Paul Heyman.

"Well, I think Curt Hawkins just signed his death wish," Corey Graves mocked, inwardly laughing at Curt Hawkins and his bad decision making.

"Come on Corey, he has a chance," Michael Cole said, trying to give Curt soe sort of encouragement.

"Are you high, Cole? Curt has about as much of a chance of winning this match as I do winning the lottery," Corey responded, still looking at Curt like he was an idiot.

Paul Heyman, in a rare moment, didn't grab a microphone and just laughed at Hawkins. Brock came into the ring and gave Hawkins a smirk before the referee came into the ring and signaled the bell to ring.

Curt jumped onto Brock, and unleashed some punches to Brock's head, but the punches had no effect on Lesnar, and Lesnar countered by hitting Curt with an overhead belly to belly suplex. Brock then put Hawkins into the corner, and repeatedly hit Curt with shoulder blocks.

"See Cole, I told you Curt had no chance," Corey mocked, laughing at the punches Brock was giving to Hawkins. Brock picked Hawkins up in a Heimlich position, and started giving him repeated German suplexes.

After 10 German suplexes, Hawkins crawled to the corner, and while the ref was checking on him, Lesnar went for a corner clothesline, inadvertently hitting the ref as well as Hawkins. Lesnar, not realizing that he had hit the ref, picked Hawkins up, and nailed him with an F5.

"An F-5 by the Beast Incarnate to the Party Starter Curt Hawkins!" Cole exclaimed.

"Well, I think the party may be over for Curt Hawkins!" Corey quipped, laughing to himself briefly.

"It's all about checks and championships, man," Booker T mumbled.

"How long have you been there, Booker?" Corey asked, seemingly surprised at Booker talking.

"Since we started man," Booker replied in a mumble.

"Geez, well you could speak up a little bit once in a while," Corey mumbled, apparently loud enough for Booker to hear.

"Shut up, man," Booker again mumbled before returning his attention to the match. By this time, Brock had pinned Hawkins, but the ref was still down, preventing a three count from being made. Heyman started shaking the referee in an attempt to wake him up.

However, while he was doing so, "I am Stronger" by CFO$ signaled the arrival of Braun Strowman. Lesnar went out of the ring to confront Strowman, but Strowman ran into Lesnar like a steamroller, sending Lesnar crashing down onto the concrete.

"What the hell is Strowman doing!?" Cole asked, sounding shocked at Strowman's attack on Lesnar.

"You're surprised Cole? Braun wasn't pinned in that triple threat match, and he believes that he should be the champ," Corey explained, a little annoyed that Cole was acting like this was a shocking moment.

Braun picked Lesnar up, and hit him with a powerslam on the concrete. By this time, Curt has somewhat recovered from the F5, and was watching Strowman destroying Lesnar. Strowman picked Lesnar up and hit another powerslam on him. Braun did his signature roar to the delight of the crowd before leaving Lesnar a near unconscious heap on the concrete with Paul looking like he was on the verge of having a heart attack.

"Strowman just laid out Lesnar for no reason!" Cole shouted, again irritating Corey.

"Oh for the love of God," Corey mumbled, about to snap at Michael for acting so stupid. However, the ref coming back to his feet returned his attention to the match. "The referee is back up, and Lesnar is still down," Corey said, forgetting about Cole for a second as the referee began his count to 10.

 **1…**

 **2…**

 **3…**

"The Beast hasn't moved, and the ref is still counting!" Corey announced as Hawkins encouraged the referee to keep counting.

 **4…**

 **5…**

 **6…**

"Brock is stirring, but he's still down on his back," Corey narrated as Brock shook his head, trying to get back to a vertical base.

"Brock is moving, but he still hasn't gotten up yet!" Cole repeated excitedly.

"Cole, I LITERALLY just said that!" Corey exclaimed in an annoyed tone, as Curt started yelling at the referee to continue the count.

 **7…**

 **8…**

 **9…**

"The referee's at a count of nine, and Brock is up to a knee," Cole remarked, as Lesnar tries to crawl back into the ring. Curt was looking at Brock with eyes as wide as dinner plates, silently praying that he doesn't just jump into the ring milliseconds before the referee counts to ten.

 **10…**

The bell rings, and amid the 'ten' chants in the arena, were cheers and even standing ovations for Hawkins finally breaking his losing streak.

"Here is your winner by countout, Curt Hawkins!" JoJo announced, as Curt started jumping up and down in joy and celebrating on the top turnbuckle, taking in the cheers and his victory over the top guy on RAW.

"CURT HAWKINS, WITH THE WIN OF A LIFETIME!" Cole yelled in both surprise and excitement.

"Oh calm down, Cole! He wouldn't have won if it weren't for Strowman," Corey countered, trying to undermine Curt's achievement.

"Don't you always say that it doesn't matter how you win as long as you win?" Cole countered. Before Corey could respond, Booker T decided to chime in.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Booker attempted to yell, making Corey jump out of his chair a little.

"Shut up Booker!" Corey yelled at Booker, before the camera went back to Curt running out of the ring, and celebrating his monumental win with the WWE Universe. Brock and Paul looked at Curt in surprise and horror. Paul and Brock were screaming at Curt that this wasn't over, and he wouldn't survive their next encounter.

For now though, Hawkins couldn't hear them, and was focused on his victory, and the end of his Goldberg-esque losing streak.


End file.
